I dont how to love you
by Lil-Green-Leprechaun
Summary: When a helpless young woman gets in the wrong place at the wrong time Batman is there to help her. Can she get past her painful background with men? and can he get over the fact that he's the masked vigilante? BatmanXOC
1. Stupid Magazines!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Batman or The Joker ... Mores the pity, but what can you do ...

'Not again! When are they going to clear these streets of crime?' Phoebe sighed as she looked into her mug of coffee that was rapidly cooling on the counter. Shaking her head she went back to reading her glossy magazine that lay open displaying happy celebrity couples lazing about on beaches, her stomach twisted with sadness and her face turned glum as the fresh pain from _him_ leaving her poked at her once again.

'Everything with get better babe! You'll see ... someone will come along and brighten your world.' Sophie said leaning down on the counter trying to distract her best friend and trying to gain a smile, which would be a rare feat from Phoebe lately. Phoebe raised her eyes from the pages to once again look into the eyes of her best friend who was staring at her knowingly. 'Oh that's bull, and you know it! Things like that don't happen Soph!'

Sophie let a smile edge onto her lips 'ah but they do ... you know as well as I do that anything can happen in this god forsaken city.' Phoebe chuckled darkly as closed the magazine, sliding it back into the open draw beside her before dragging her eyes across the empty cafe until she found the clock, she only had 15 minutes to the end of her shift and she still felt like she'd done nothing with her day, but it was only 3 pm. She was about to open her mouth to reply to her friend when she saw the batman fly backwards onto the ground in front of the glass window of the cafe, the Joker stalking close behind him, knife outstretched in a menacing manner.

'Oh my!' she gasped as she ducked behind the counter pulling Sophie with her. 'Was that the Batman and Joker? GCPD really have it bad today don't they?' Sophie squeaked as she peered around the corner of the counter watching the action and clinging tightly onto Phoebe's arm. The watched the fight scene unfold before their eyes, keeping their breathing to a bare minimum to make sure that the warring figures outside wouldn't notice their presence. Batman and the Joker were heavily battling each other and dodging one another's advances, the Joker's high pitched cackle loud enough to send a tendril of fear dripping down Phoebe's spine.

The two girls watched in pained Horror as the Joker over powered Batman, and knelt over him, keeping his knife pointed at his neck, the two men's gaze never leaving each other. The visual tension was soon broken however by the shrill ringing of the cafe's phone. Phoebe and Sophie stumbled back across the tiled floor in fear as they saw both men's gazes turn in their direction, focusing on their retreating forms. A nasty snarl formed on The Joker's scarred lips as he rose from his position, kicking the Batman in the face, knocking him out cold, and advanced through the glass doors into the cafe towards the two girls, a nasty smile forming as he moved.

'Now, Now my pretties, I saw you watching us ... nearly has me going ... I didn't even see you ... it's a pity you did ... I'm sure you'll make such pretty corpses.' He howled with laughter as he started to close the gap between them.

Phoebe just swallowed and held onto a sobbing Sophie as she stared straight back into the hollow eyes of the Joker. His irises were a beautiful deep brown, almost black; they reminded her of _him_ this sent another stab of pain through her heart as she sniffed back the tears to show the Joker she was not afraid of him, or of dying, as she would never be happy again anyway.

'Well well, aren't you a sight for sore eyes hmm?' he drawled as he bent before her, his face inches away. His breath tingling across her cheeks making her head reel back unconsciously from the foul odour. 'You're a brave one aren't you? Most people would be wetting themselves being this close to me, but not you ... oh no.' He chuckled, making her heart beat faster in her chest, as she mentally said her goodbyes to her loved ones. 'No! You just sit there looking back at me ...' His words suddenly stopped, his eyes opening wide and his mouth closed for a few seconds before he collapsed onto the ground unconscious on top of her legs. She shrieked and kicked his limp body away before looking up at the swarm of GCPD, lead by commissioner Gordon, who was holding his gun above his head, the butt bloody from the contact it had made with the Joker's skull.

'Are you alright ladies?' the older man asked a soft, almost caring look in his eyes. Phoebe nodded and stood up, dragging Sophie up with her before brushing off her jeans from the dusty ground. 'Yes, we're fine that you Commissioner Gordon, just glad you got here on time.' She said with a faint smile as she watched the police drag the Joker's limp body away out of the cafe and into a police van. With a curt nod of his head Gordon and his team of police left the shop, and the spot he vacated soon became filled with the figure of the Batman.

'He will be taken to Arkham ladies, you have nothing to worry about, but if he escapes, I will let you know.' His gravelly voice spoke in a reassuring tone, and with that he was gone, as quick as a flash.

Sophie looked at Phoebe before throwing her arms around her in a hug. 'Oh Phoebe! I was so scared!' she cried softly leaving a wet patch on Phoebe's black shirt. Phoebe wrapped her arms around her in response before saying, 'Come on let's get out of here! We can't let this get us down! We will go back to my place, where a night of ice cream and Johnny Depp movies awaits!' She said with a giggle as she grabbed her bag and the two girls left the cafe, locking the doors behind them.


	2. New Roomies!

**This is a story i originally created on Quizilla for a friend, so we sort of share the characters I guess!**

**Disclaimer:** Again ... I don't own The Batman or The Joker or any reference to the Batman films! I just love them!

'I'm fine girls, I swear!' Phoebe exclaimed giggling as she placed a loaded spoon of cookie dough ice cream into her mouth, 'I am over him ... I don't need him, there are plenty of men out there!'

The other three girls giggled and shot her knowing glances, 'Like Batman? He seemed to take a liking to you!' Sophie grinned, pushing some of her blond hair behind her ear. Phoebe laughed uncontrollably, clutching her tummy and trying to stop herself from falling off of her spot on the sofa. 'All he said was that he would let us know that he'd tell us if the Joker escaped, it's not exactly an invitation to a movie and dinner is it?' she chuckled shaking her head before tucking into the ice cream once again.

'Yeah but wouldn't it be nice? I mean he's a hero!' Emily said leaning closer to Phoebe slightly, Isabella nodded and muttered 'and just look at those muscles, he could drag me out of a burning building any day!' Phoebe and Sophie turned their heads towards their usually shy friend with their mouths open shocked.

'What?' Isabella exclaimed innocently as she leaned up to put her long red hair up into a high ponytail. All four girls giggled and cuddled together closer as they prepared to watch Texas Chainsaw Massacre, balancing the bowls of popcorn on their laps.

****

The girls screamed, the volume of the sound making the door rattle as a curt knock was heard on the glass of Phoebe's huge bay window. Sophie paused the movie as the girls giggled at their jumpiness, and Phoebe got up to pull the curtain away from the window. The Batman gazed back at her, dimly lit by the streetlamps, a solemn look on his face. She slid the glass back making an entrance way for him to climb into the living room.

'Um, Hello.' Phoebe said a hint of humour in her voice and a small smile on her lips as she stood before him, her arms crossed over her pyjama clad chest. 'I just came to let you know that I will be dropping by to make sure you are ok. And I think you two ladies' he looked from Phoebe to Sophie quickly before settling his eyes back onto Phoebe face 'Should stay together, there are safety in numbers. Oh and lock your doors and Windows when I am gone.' And with that he was gone with a swish of black material out of the window he arrived through.

'Ahhhhhh! That was Batman!' Isabella and Emily screeched as Phoebe locked the window and drew the curtains before turning back. She ran a hand through her thick dark curls before gaining eye contact with Sophie. 'Fancy moving in then Soph?' she said with a slightly wobbly smile, but Phoebe refused to show that she was upset or unnerved in any way. Her bubbly blond friend nodded as the four girls started to clear the mess from their girl's night away.

****

Sophie had moved her stuff into Phoebe's apartment and had departed of her best friend's company to go to bed and put all her belongings in the spare room.

Phoebe sighed as she entered her en suite bathroom to stand in front of her mirror; her reflection stared back at her. She closed her eyes and ran her hands over her face trying to clear herself of sleep. She whispered 'what's happening to me?'


	3. Giggling Strangers and Trashy Novels

**Disclaimer:** I can tell this will get boring! I own nothing to do with Batman!

'You going to work today Soph?' Phoebe called from the kitchen of her apartment as she swiped her keys off of the kitchen counter top, placing them in her pocket and draining her glass of orange juice before putting it in the dishwasher. 'Yeah, Mister Wayne rang me earlier, he said he'd heard about the accident and wanted to know if I was still coming in.' Sophie shouted back at her from her bedroom. Phoebe's eyebrows rose as she looked into the mirror by the front door correcting her eyeliner before leaving to go to work. 'Cool, well I'm off to work before Millie blows her stack; you know what that old bat is like! I'll catch you later Hun.' She called before stepping out of the door, closing it firmly behind her.

Phoebe stopped outside her front door and placed her headphones into her ears, turning her mp3 player on and singing softly along with her music. She stepped into the elevator still singing away to herself and not paying attention to anything but her own little world, she pressed the button to go down to the foyer and stared at the doors, completely absolved in her music until she heard slight maniacal giggling breaking through the beat. Confused by where the sound was coming from she gazed around the elevator, loose pieces of hair batting her cheeks lightly with her movement, her eyes focused on a figure in the corner she had never noticed before. The unknown person was defiantly a man by his tall, broad stature, even though he had his head down and a worn brown fedora obstructing her view of his face. His shoulders were shaking with the violent giggles that were racking through his body, and the ankle length tan trench coat, that only exposed a pair of worn dark brown leather shoes, was shaking and swaying with the movement, but never opening to reveal the outfit underneath.

A shiver ran through Phoebe's body as she watched him silently out of the corner of her eye, silently mouthing the words along with her music and secretly begging the elevator to hurry up and reach the ground floor, as the strange man in the elevator was starting to really unnerve her. The man put his hand in his pocket and gripped something in the folds of the canvas coat, seeing this out of the corner of her eye, the breath caught in Phoebe's windpipe and her throat suddenly filled with sour bile, making her skin become moist with sweat and a little voice in her head repeat 'Open! Quick doors! Fucking open! Hurry up!' again and again. Her fingers started to fidget as she gripped her arms uncomfortably, the man took one slow, heavy step towards her, closing the gap between them slightly, still giggling shrilly to himself, as if the elevator knew of Phoebe's uncomfortable situation that was getting worse it came to a swift holt and the doors opened with a ding, letting Phoebe quickly make a B-line for the main doors through the mass of people in the foyer, leaving the strange man behind her.

As Phoebe walked down the road, her heels clicking loudly enough to hear it over the booming of her music, she kept looking behind her, freaked out from her earlier elevator experience, when her mobile range her heart nearly leapt through her chest. As she pulled her small black mobile out of her pocket and looked at the caller ID, thinking it would be one of her friends, but raised her eyebrows for the second time that day upon noting the number on the screen was unfamiliar. Pressing the call button she raised the small machine to her ear and greeted the person on the other end.

'Hello?' she asked shouting quite loudly over the noise of the Gotham streets.

'Miss Brooks, you are in danger, The Joker has broken out of Arkham Asylum'

Phoebe instantly recognised the gravelly tones of The Batman, her heart twanged slightly, as she remembered the appreciation she had for the chiselled features on show from under his cowl, but it hurt knowing that love just wasn't meant for the likes of her.

'Uh, Batman? Is that you?' she asked lowering her voice so people couldn't hear their conversation. 'How did you get my number?' her voice almost held a giggle as she asked this last question.

'I have my ways Miss Brooks' she could almost hear the smile in his tone. 'I will be visiting you this evening to talk you through safety precautions. Will you be home around 5?'

'Yeah, I finish work at 4 today. So I'll be there.' She said as she pushed the door to her cafe open, and walked her way into the back office sliding her coat off and placing her handbag down and taking a seat on the desk, her legs swinging beneath her.

'I will see you then, Miss Brooks.' He said the gravelly texture of his voice making it sound almost like he was growling.

'Oh please Batman, call me Phoebe. I'll see you tonight.' She leaned over and grabbed her green apron from over the desk chair ready for her to put it on.

'Tonight then ... Phoebe.' And with that her phone clicked telling her he had hung up, the way he said her name made her stomach twist slightly with butterflies. She shrugged the feeling off and corrected her ponytail in the mirror before walking out to the front of the cafe to open up and tart her day of boredom and reading yet another glossy magazine that taunted her freshly broken heart.

****

Phoebe had been sat doing nothing but drinking coffee, reading one of her books she found at the back of one of the draws and serving the odd regular customer who came in, but the latter was rare, leaving the cafe virtually silent. Glancing at her dainty silver watch Phoebe sighed realising the time was only 1 30, meaning she still had 2 and a half hours to waste.

She had taken to reading her book she had obviously left in the draw last time she brought it with her, in fact she was so engrossed in reading the saucy goodness of the chapter, she didn't hear the bell above the front door tinkle as it opened, she didn't even register the people before hers presence until she heard Sophie's voice reading a section of her book out loud from over her shoulder.

'She dug her nails into his torso, marking his body in her abandon, whipping him into frenzy. "I have... to take you" with his wrists chained behind him, his arms straight back, he gave a furious thrust between her lips ... Bloody Hell Phoebe! That's one hell of a steamy book you're reading there!' she said with a giggle, making Phoebe's cheeks flush upon noticing her friend was not alone, standing slightly awkwardly in front of the counter stood Sophie's boss, the play boy billionaire Bruce Wayne.

'Oh, Phoebe, this is Bruce Wayne, my boss, I told him about you're singing he wants to maybe put you in for a record deal!'

Phoebe's eyes widened and a grin spread across her beautiful face, as she thanked the handsome billionaire over and over while chatting with the pair and getting them coffee.

'Oh, Phoebe, I'm going to stay at Max's tonight, he's going away tomorrow, so I want to see him before he goes, are you going to be ok?' Sophie asked laying a hand on her shoulder. Phoebe nodded and placed her hand over her mouth stifling her yawn, before her eyes sprang back open, remembering she had to tell Sophie about The Joker's breakout and that Batman would be over tonight to discuss safety precautions. Before long Bruce and Sophie left leaving Phoebe alone in the cafe once again, her mind slowly reverting back to the boredom of her day.

****

Phoebe locked the door of the cafe behind her, and placed her keys in her pocket heading in the direction of her apartment, singing away to her Mp3 player as she always did, the time seemed to speed past and before she knew it she was opening her front door and plopping her body down onto her comfy sofa.

After flicking through her TV channels and finding nothing of her interest, she glanced at her watch, seeing she had half an hour before Batman's arrival, and decided to have a shower to wash the coffee smell away from her skin.

Phoebe stood in her round, silver bath tub and looked up into the shower head as it shot a constant wave of hot water over her body, drenching her hair and skin. She used strawberries and cream shampoo and coconut body scrub to rid herself of the grime of the day, just as she washed the remnants of these toiletries away, enjoying the feeling she heard a thud against the wooden floor of her hallway. Grabbing fluffy white towel, Phoebe covered herself and rushed into the hallway to investigate the noise.

The batman looked up from where he just landed from his climb through the window, to see a dripping Phoebe stood before him covered in soap suds and partially clothed by a white towel, her long curly hair sticking to her face and neck, drips of water running down her forehead and nose. He swallowed looking at the sight, feeling his chest tighten in an odd way as he observed her.

'Uh Hello ...' He said in almost a whisper, his voice getting lost in his awe of her appearance, a blush coming to his cheeks.

**The book quote I used comes from 'Kiss of a Demon King' by Kresley Cole - I own none of her words - She is a genius!**


	4. Something a little stronger?

Recap:

The batman looked up from where he just landed from his climb through the window, to see a dripping Phoebe stood before him covered in soap suds and partially clothed by a white towel, her long curly hair sticking to her face and neck, drips of water running down her forehead and nose. He swallowed looking at the sight, feeling his chest tighten in an odd way as he observed her.

'Uh Hello ...' He said in almost a whisper, his voice getting lost in his awe of her appearance, a blush coming to his cheeks.

*****

'Hi' Phoebe stuttered, the words leaving her lips at a barely audible volume. She fiddled awkwardly with the towel she had clenched tightly around her body as she felt his eyes rake their way across her figure. A peachy blush rose onto her cheeks, and she bit her lip daintily. 'I should, uh, go get dressed huh?' she asked just as quietly, her eyes darting to the mahogany wood flooring and back up into Batman's eyes, her heart thundering heavily against her ribcage. He just swallowed and nodded his head slowly watching her turn away from him and walk into her bedroom to change.

Batman stayed in his crouched position against the wall of Phoebe's hallway. His head resting against the cool paint, his eyes sliding closed and scolding himself for the thoughts running through his mind.

_She's ... out of this world ... my god ... what am I thinking? I can't be thinking like this ... I can't be in a relationship ... it's too dangerous, but oh, she has the most beautiful eyes and lips. Like swirls of melted chocolate and plush rose petals ... oh my god!_

He thought to himself as he felt a moan unwillingly leaving his lips and he saw her face in his mind's eye. Her big dark curl framing her face like an angel, a light laugh leaving her lips as her eyes glowed with happiness. His fingers curled on his knees the metal in his armour clinking at the movement. A light coughing and clearing of a through brought him out of his reverie, his eyes snapping open, taking in the image of Phoebe stood before him, a loose pair of black lounge pants hugging her hips, and a plain white camisole covering her torso, he hair pulled over one shoulder and held back in a loose plait. 'Uh are you ok? You seem a bit ...' she waved her hands around in front of her and rolled her eyes about in a jack sparrow style movement, a smile crossing onto her lips when she stopped and crouched down in front of him so they were on eye level.

'Ah, yeah. I'm ok, let's get started shall we?' he rumbled standing up to his full height and placing his hand under her elbow bringing her up into a standing position with him. An internal electric jolt shot through his hand at the contact and his mouth dried instantly, his throat going scratchy and his heart beat violently. Phoebe appeared to have also felt the jolt as he saw her eyes widen and her lips open slightly as if to say something, but the words getting caught in her throat. He watched her swallow, and blink rapidly before clearing her throat once more before asking, 'Do you want a drink? I can grab you before we get started if you want?' He numbly nodded and she smiled a shy smile, separating herself from his grip and walking into the kitchen, leaving him to sit on the sofa in her living room waiting for her.

She bit her lip in excitement and scrunched her eyes up as she walked into the kitchen, remembering the look he had given her, at them being in such close proximity. His smouldering eyes had gazed into hers and almost convinced her that he could see her soul through them. It had almost given her faith in men back to her, but she knew it was impossible. Shaking the thoughts from her head vigorously she called to him through the doorway, 'What do you want? Coke? Mountain dew? Fanta? Water? Something a little stronger?' the last suggestion made hr giggle slightly at the thought of Batman reclined back on a leather couch, a tumbler of whisky held firmly in his hand.

'Just water please,' he growled. She nodded though she knew he couldn't see her and replied, 'coming right up!' grabbing a glass of water and a can of diet coke out of the fridge, and returning to join him on the sofa in her living room. She set the drinks down and sat beside him, readying herself for the bombardment of information coming her way. 'Ok,' he started, his voice sending her chills. 'As you know, The Joker has broken out of Arkham ...' as the last word lefty his lips there was a crack of thunder outside and the apartment's power cut leaving them in darkness. Phoebe squeaked in fear and twisted to the side forgetting Batman was their until her lips unintentionally collided with his.


	5. hallelujah

*RECAP*

'Ok,' he started, his voice sending her chills. 'As you know, The Joker has broken out of Arkham ...' as the last word lefty his lips there was a crack of thunder outside and the apartment's power cut leaving them in darkness. Phoebe squeaked in fear and twisted to the side forgetting Batman was their until her lips unintentionally collided with his.

'Uh, let me, uh grab a candle.' Phoebe stuttered as she swallowed heavily as she got up from her seat on the sofa, leaving Batman sat there, his body held in a really tense posture. As she entered in to the dark kitchen finding her way by running her hands along the walls and furniture around the room. A blush stung her cheeks tinting them a pretty shade of pink and her big dark eyes to stay wide open. She leaned against the counter in her kitchen after grabbing a candle out of a draw, clutching it to her chest, letting the notion that she'd just kissed Batman sink into her mind, even if it was by accident. Shaking her head with a small smile on her lips she made her way back into the living room, placing the candle down on the table, lighting the wick and once again taking her place in front of Batman.

Batman shook his thoughts out of his head as he watched her take a seat before him once again. Her cheeks were a faint rosy pink and some stray curls had fallen free from her plait, framing her heart shaped face perfectly, making him think of an angel. His breath caught in his throat, before he coughed bringing himself out of his reverie. 'Uh yeah, so, The Joker has broken out of Arkham, He will likely be after you and you're friend. I will be watching you to make sure you're safe.' Pressing a button on his arm cuff a device popped up revealing a small black pager, that he preceded place in Phoebe's open dainty hand. 'This is a pager that is connected to only me, so if you need me, don't hesitate to call. If anything is suspicious, I mean it Phoebe, I want ... need you to stay safe.' He ran his metal clad hand over her soft cheek feeling the texture even through his armour.

She nodded at him, her beautiful big dark eyes being batted by her thick dark eyelashes, and she unconsciously dragged her tongue over her lips giving them a layer of moisture, and making his heart hurt and his stomach clench oddly. 'Well,' he said standing hurriedly, afraid of what he'd do, 'I have to go, got to try and catch that clown.' He stuttered as he made his way over to the window in her hallway climbing through and pausing to look at her figure in the shadowy doorway holding her candle, her skin being bathed in a pulp of yellowish light. 'Again call if you need me.' And with that he left, the window shutting with a clatter behind him.

Phoebe shrugged and turned to walk away an odd sadness and feeling of disappointment tugging at her heart, a few tears stinging her eyes at the way he had just left her. As she was about to sit down she heard an urgent tapping on the window Batman had just left through. With an eyebrow raised Phoebe walked her way back into the hallway to see Batman leaning his way in through the open pain of glass, his dark eyes gazing at her as she approached him, placing the candle on a nearby table. 'What's ...?' Phoebe started but was cut off by Batman pulling her towards him and placing his lips forcefully against hers, dragging his tongue over her bottom lip begging her to open her mouth and taste her, her hands finding their way to his broad shoulders. He pulled away and shot her a dashing smile and wink as he left, leaving her to have a girly grin on her lips and slide down the wall, coming to rest on the floor.

Phoebe was woken by her phone ringing next to her head, her body and neck were stiff from the position she had found herself in, still laying in a crumpled head on the hallway floor.

'Mmm Hello?' she asked yawning as she got up, stretching, and walking into her bathroom to fix her hair. Upon seeing her smudged lipstick her heart started to thump loudly remembering events of the night before.

'Hey sweetie its Soph!' her chirpy best friend called down the receiver into her ear, 'You know we are supposed to be at Bruce's party tonight?'

Phoebe bit her lip, thinking as she smoothed her hair down with her free hand. 'Uh yeah'

'Well' the excitable blond said 'He has asked if you'll sing a few songs at the party tonight?'

Phoebe's eyes widened and her mouth fell open, she knew her and the girls were going, but being asked to sing was an amazing privilege. 'Uh, Yeah of course! I'd love too!' a hint of excitement in her voice.

'Great, I'll tell you more over lunch! And remember the limo will be over for us at 6 tonight! Love you! Bye!' she garbled down the phone, nearly hanging up before Phoebe could reply with 'bye, Soph, love you too.' Shaking her head as she hung up, she quickly stripped leaping into her shower to get ready for her shift at the cafe.

'Issy! These flower arrangements are gorgeous! They must have taken you forever!' Phoebe said as she ran a painted fingernail over a velvety petal of a deep red rose. Her red haired friend blushed and thanked her for the compliment as the four girls reached for glasses of champagne from a passing waiter's tray. 'You ready Phoebe? The piano and microphone is set up for you.' Bruce said coming over and smiling charmingly at the women. Nodding, phoebe made her way to the stage where a big black grand piano awaited her. Her friends crowded in front of the stage as Bruce introduced her, Sophie with a big cheesy grin, giving her thumbs up, Issy smiling encouragingly as she sipped from her glass, and Emily pointing a hi tech camera at her. As she heard the other instruments around her begin she laid her fingers n the ivory keys and let the words flow out of her mouth.

'I've heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the Lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you?  
It goes like this, the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall, the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Your faith was strong but you needed proof  
You saw her bathing on the roof  
Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you  
She tied you to a kitchen chair  
She broke your throne, she cut your hair  
And from your lips she drew the hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Maybe I've been here before  
I know this room, I've walked this floor  
I used to live alone before I knew you  
I've seen your flag on the marble arch  
Love is not a victory march  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
There was a time you let me know  
What's real and going on below  
But now you never show it to me, do you?  
And remember when I moved in you?  
The holy dark was moving too  
And every breath we drew was hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Maybe there's a God above  
And all I ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot at someone who outdrew you  
And it's not a cry you can hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah  
Hallelujah, hallelujah'

'Ha Ha He he Ho ha ha, well beautiful, you sure have a beautiful voice.' Called a squeaky, insane tipped voice...


	6. I bid you adieu

Phoebe's eyes widened and she gripped the soft cushioning of the piano stool, preventing herself from toppling off of it onto the shiny, wooden floor. The green haired man with face paint leered at her as he pointed a gun around at the audience, who were panicking, her eyes searched for her friends finding them cuddling close to each other crying in front of the stage.

'My, my aren't you gorgeous princess?' the Joker cooed again, accentuating the t in aren't. Phoebe felt her throat tighten in fear, and choked on her breath. 'What's the matter princess? Cat got your tongue?' he cackled walking towards her, stretching a leather gloved hand out to lightly caress her skin. The gentle touch shocked Phoebe and she looked up into his eyes, the endless brown, which on anybody else would appear warm and caring, was cold and dead, shielding his emotions from the woman he was in front of. 'Hmm,' he continued, a cruel smirk curling its way onto his lips 'so it has beautiful, maybe you'll be more talkative after a little persuasion.' And with that he raised a hand ready to plant a violent slap across her pale cheek when a deep voice roared out from behind them.

'Don't you touch her Joker!' Batman growled, pushing people out of his way getting towards the stage, fisting his hands in the black leather gauntlets. 'Leave her alone!' The Joker's expressions grew evil as he smirked wider, stretching his arm out impossibly quickly and grabbing Phoebe's hair, pulling her onto the floor in front of him, scraping her knees on the ground, before dragging her up and pressing her against his purple clad body, holding a sharpened knife against her milky throat.

'Aha! Batsy! Why would I do that? What is she to you? Hmmmm? This tasty little morsel?' he made his point by trailing his hot, wet tongue down her cheek, leaving a streak of saliva on her flesh. Phoebe's stomach turned and she had to hold herself back from wretching at the unwanted, soggy contact. Batman's lips turned into a hard line as he watched the madman's actions, 'She's innocent 'Joker. Let her go!' he had never felt so much rage towards this man in his life, even when his lifelong friend Rachel Dawes had died in an inferno, at the hands of the Joker a few years earlier. The joker let out a long cackle, which made his chest and body vibrate against Phoebe's back, the knife digging into her skin, a trickle of deep red blood seeping down her skin. 'Oh, Batsy, have a thing for this little beauty do you? That just makes her even more tempting to me!' He finished his statement with vigour gripping Phoebe's chin with his fingers in an iron grip, and turning his face to hers, placing a rough kiss on her lips. Before launching her off of the stage, and jumping down to face Batman on the ball room floor.

Phoebe shook and wiped the Joker's lipstick away from her mouth as she gripped onto Sophie's arms in a painful hug, her best friend's eyes making the silk on her long black dress wet. The scuffle from the two fighting men drew her gaze back up to the commotion. Batman had struck the Joker across the face with his spiked gauntlets, puncturing several holes in his already mangled facial skin. The man flew back against the stage, a splash of blood going with him, but before he reached the platform he brought his foot up, slamming into the Batman's chest sending him backwards to the other side of the room.

Phoebe was pulled away from her friends by a purple clad arm, throwing her over his shoulder, her eyes set on the unconscious Batman who was half slumped against a wall. 'Ladies and Gentleman! I got what I wanted, I bid you Adieu!' he called as the lift doors closed behind the joker and his screaming cargo.


	7. Does she speak?

The Joker gripped Phoebe's delicate face between his hard fingers, the tips denting painfully into her cheeks, the leather of his worn purple gloves almost burning against her skin. The position in which he held her caused her to pout and her lips to part slightly under the force of his hold. Almost jarring her neck with the speed, he twisted his wrist around, moving her head from side to side to get a good look at her face, her pale cheeks that were flushed pink under his grasp, her big dark eyes which were wide with fear, her silky strands of dark hair falling out of the diamante clip holding it up at the back of her head, and finally to her luscious lips, coated in a light layer of caramel coloured lipstick making them look almost edible. The Joker licked his own lips as he adjusted her position of sitting on his lap as the big black van jolted violently, relishing the feel of her body rubbing unconsciously against his.

'Grumpy watch the fucking road! We nearly just lost this precious little diamond.' He screeched at the masked man behind the wheel. A low groan of a 'Yes Boss' reached her ears before her attention was drawn back to the Joker who was now addressing her.

'Well aren't you just gorgeous! I know I told you already but I just wanted to get the poin-t across.' He accented the t in point, hissing through his teeth as he brought out a little intricately delicate dagger and pointed it into her cheek, beside his thumb. She drew in a shaky breath as she focused on the blade, 'Don't worry about this little thing Miss Brooks. As long as you do as you're told, I won't ... uh ... hurt you.' He finished his sentence with a high pitched cackle at let go of her to hold his sides as he cracked up with laughter. Phoebe was temporarily relieved that he had let go odd her, wiggling about trying to get away from him, but she was violently thrown to the floor as the van came to abrupt halt. Her head came into contact with a sharp piece of metal on the ground, and the last thing she saw was the Joker's laughing face as he leered down at her and her world went black.

Phoebe groaned as she woke up, her face against the cold concrete of a warehouse floor, and surrounded by a pool of thick warm liquid. Her eyes refused to focus and her head resounded in pain as she held sobs back, silent tears tracking their way down her cheeks. Raising her hands Phoebe realised her hands and feet were bound by scratchy lengths of rope restricting her movement, only being able to raise her hands to remove the diamante pin from her hair and feel the matted, wet strands clinging to the back of her head. Looking at her fingers she almost fainted at the sight of her own deep red blood staining her skin.

'ha ha he he Ho Ho Ho ha!' Heavy pounding footsteps announced the Joker's arrival in the room 'Sleeping beauty awakes.' He bent down beside her face engulfing her in his scent of gun powder gasoline and blood, 'does she speak? Or has the cat got your tongue? Hmm princess?' he continued to leer down at her his yellow teeth on show to her. Phoebe just looked away, retreating from his breath, only to have her head turned back towards him by her hair. A sharp eye watering pain burst through her skull encouraging a small tear to glide down her cheek and a sharp intake of breath to leave her lips. 'No? Not talking eh? We'll see about that!' he jeered slamming his fist into her cheekbone, a resounding crunch broke through the air at the contact. She squealed in pain but refuse to give him any satisfaction from her screams. 'Still nothing? You're just asking for it aren't you?' he cackled once again slamming his knuckles against her face. She struggled to hold back tears feeling the zone of collision already blackening with bruising, the area around it red and tender. 'Speak! What are you to Batsy? Answer me!' he roared raising his fist to her once again, but it was stopped by a metal clad hand before it made contact with her face.

'Let go of her Joker! She's done nothing!' Batman growled as he forced the Joker to the floor beneath him, the pair of them pummelling each other into the floor. The joker kept laughing, the horrendous sound piercing through her eardrums, along with the sound of smashing fists and cracking bones. 'What is she to you Batsy ha ha? You seem to be fond of her, getting soft are you eh Batsy?' another smack from the Batman sent the joker head first back into the wall, the skull splitting with a resounding crack, sending the man slumping to the floor unconscious. Right on time Gordon and his team burst through the doors, dragging The joker out behind them, leaving a trail of blood. After a few words with Gordon, Batman walked to Phoebe's position on the floor, cradling her to his chest.

'You came!' Phoebe exclaimed as he cut through her binds freeing her hands which she then used to brush her fingers lightly against his cheek in gratitude, 'You really came!' The batman let a sharp exhalation out of his nose, before cupping his face in his hands, 'Of course I came, how could I let you be hurt?' he bent his head to hers lightly rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, their close proximity giving her butterflies, without knowing what she was doing she lifted her head and kissed him, her soft lips connecting with his breath takingly. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes and whispered 'I need and love you too much to have let you go to him.' A tear of happiness slid down her cheek as she smiled and reached up to kiss him again.


	8. I made you tea

Recap:

'Of course I came, how could I let you be hurt?' he bent his head to hers lightly rubbing his nose against hers in an Eskimo kiss, their close proximity giving her butterflies, without knowing what she was doing she lifted her head and kissed him, her soft lips connecting with his breath takingly. As he pulled away he looked into her eyes and whispered 'I need and love you too much to have let you go to him.' A tear of happiness slid down her cheek as she smiled and reached up to kiss him again.

Phoebe felt herself being lowered into a comfy, black leather car seat, and opened her droopy eyes slightly seeing neon green and red writing blinking at her from the dashboard, the lights hurting her retinas causing a moan of pain to escape her lips softly as she closed her eyes once again and laid her head back on the headrest, the cool leather sticking to the wetness of her scalp where the blood had leaked out earlier in the night.

A soft thudding alerted her to the closing of the door on her side of the car. Another click signalled a door opening on the other side of the car, and the vehicle swayed slightly as the weight of another person was added to the structure. Once again she opened her eyes, but only a crack, to see the person who had joined her in the car, a dainty smile crossed her bruised face as she made out the figure and facial features of Batman. He gripped the leather of the half steering wheel with his gloved hands quickly before turning to face her, a long sigh leaving his lips, turning his body slowly, and softly placing a metal clad hand on her stinging, battered cheek wiping a sliver of blood away from where her pale skin had split under the force of the Joker's punches.

Phoebe opened her mouth to speak but was shushed by batman as he placed a finger on her lips, before turning back to the dashboard and starting the engine, the motor purring into life, with the press of a black button beneath the steering column. Once again closing her tired eyes, Phoebe fell asleep, feeling her body relax against the warm leather interior that was being heated by pipes beneath the seats.

When Phoebe awoke her head was resting on a soft pillow and a comforter was pulled up around her stomach and her shoes were removed. Sitting up she held back a wale of pain as her head began to throb, accompanying a splitting pain that travelled from her head right down to her toes. Phoebe swung her legs over the side of the bed, her feet landing on a cold wooden floor and slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the artificial light emitting from the lamp on the bed side table enabling Phoebe to recognise her surroundings as her own bedroom, slightly shocked she gently reached out her hand, touching the familiar material of her cream duvet cover, the threads feeling soft beneath the pads of her fingers. Shuffling her feet unconsciously on the floor, the softness of her fluffy slippers enclosing around her feet, letting a warmth travel up her legs from the new found coverage. The blinking light of her answer machine caught her eye and she smiled seeing the little LED lights shouting that there were 8 messages waiting for her, hoping that the volume of the messages wouldn't affect her head she pressed the play button, immediately being engulfed in frantic messages.

'Message one: Phoebe! Please have gone home? Please call me back, I'll be at MCU, I'm worried about you! – Friday 11:55 PM'

'Message two: Phoebe if you've come home please let us know? We're panicking here! Ring me back, its Issy! – Saturday 00:12 AM'

'Message three: Phoebe its Ems! Everyone is going crazy here, I don't know if you're home or not, I just want you to know were down at the station, please get to us if you can! Love you! – Saturday 00:15 AM'

The rest of the messages that followed were similar and she began to tune out but the last two messages recaptured her attention.

'Message seven: Phoebe Brooks! It's your mother! Why haven't you been to visit me? It's my birthday soon I better see you for that, just because you've left and become independent doesn't mean you can abandon your mother! Ring me back at least! – Saturday 5:15 PM'

Phoebe just rolled her eyes and deleted the message making a mental note to ring he mother when she was feeling better, much better. The last message made her heart warm to know that the girls were safe.

'Message eight: Hey Phoebe! I've tried to ring your mobile again and again, I'm letting you know the girls and I are going to be staying with Bruce Wayne for a few days because Gordon has put us there to be safer as he thinks the Joker has you, so I'm not sure why I'm leaving this message, I guess I'm hoping Batman has rescued you and that you're home listening to this message. Anyway, I love you, if you are safe, please ring me and let us know! We all love you and are worried about you. – Saturday 5:28 PM'

A small smile lit up her face at her friends concern and she reached her hand out to pick up the phone to dial her friends number but the sound of her bedroom door swinging open revealing Batman carrying a mug of tea in his outstretched hand, a towel clutched in the other meaning he'd had to nudge the door open with his hip, an oddly homely look on his face, his lips smiling at her sheepishly. He opened his mouth as if to explain himself and then closed it again, advancing to the bedside table and placing the mug down on it.

'Uh, I brought you some hot, sweet tea, it's for uh, shock' he growled softly, his eyes searching her face for any sign of severe damage. Phoebe nodded and gave him a small, reassuring smile, as she reached out grabbing the china handle in her hand and raised the cup to her lips, taking a small sip of the hot liquid, the sweet goodness sliding down her throat, burning a trail. Placing her mug down she looked back up into the eyes of Batman, once again her nervously stuttered 'I...I...I uh, I drew you a bath...'


	9. Could you help me?

Recap:

'Uh, I brought you some hot, sweet tea, it's for uh, shock' he growled softly, his eyes searching her face for any sign of severe damage. Phoebe nodded and gave him a small, reassuring smile, as she reached out grabbing the china handle in her hand and raised the cup to her lips, taking a small sip of the hot liquid, the sweet goodness sliding down her throat, burning a trail. Placing her mug down she looked back up into the eyes of Batman, once again he nervously stuttered 'I...I...I uh, I drew you a bath...'

'You know,' Phoebe giggled as she took the towel from the Batman's outstretched hand, 'I would never have taken you to be so nervy around a woman that you recently told you loved.' The comment was light hearted, but her voice wavered seeing the look flashing in the depths of his eyes. The metal armour covering his adam's apple with the force of his hasty swallow as he cleared his throat.

'I'm uh... I'm not usually. You're just ...' he raised a hand to his mouth and bit his finger in frustration before just turning to look at her a sheepish smile of his face, 'Uh, let's just get you into that bath eh? You must be in pain. And I need to make a call, can you walk?' his voice once again hardening back into its usual rough growl. Phoebe just shrugged and moved to stand, the added weight to her legs caused her to sway dangerously and grab hold of Batman's armoured chest plate, his arm wrapping itself around her slender weight supporting her body to prevent her from collapsing.

Sheepishly she grinned up at him, 'I take that as a no, then.' He said a hint of humour in his gruff voice as he lifted and carried her bridal style, her arms around his neck, into the bathroom sitting her down on the toilet as he excused himself to make his phone call, telling her if she needed him to give him a shout and he'd be right there!

Sitting there she looked around her bathroom taking in the white, purple and chrome effect, and her gaze finally fell on the full bath, steam rising from the water and the bubbles moving and popping in layers of froth, it was incredibly inviting, so she attempted to unzip her long black dress, but gave up with a hiss of pain as her body protested against the movement, she tried to remove her dress several times, bringing herself close to tears, before letting out a little scream of frustration, which was soon followed by the door slamming open revealing a worried looking Batman.

'Phoebe, what is it? Are you alright?' He was frantic and rushed to her side, holding her face in his hands, his thumbs brushing over her skin lightly, 'You screamed, what's the matter? Is someone here?' her usually porcelain pale cheeks flushed a deep shade of crimson as she realised how silly her next statement would now sound against his worrying look. 'I uh, I, was frustrated, I can't undo my dress it hurts too much ... could you help me?' he asked slowly, biting her lip and looking up at him through her long black lashes, a few strands of hair falling in front of her eyes.

'Uh yeah, I can, uh, I can help you.' He gasped, a lump stuck in his throat as he watched Phoebe, struggle to stand, her hands gripping the metallic rim of the sink before her, her back to him, as he grasped the zip of her dress, pulling it down the runner, displaying her back to him, as the zip opened lower, revealing her black lace underwear and stockings as he dropped the tattered black material to the floor. His eyes almost hurt as he gazed at the creamy, smooth surface of her skin, now on show to him; she had still not turned around, gazing at him in the mirror, her arms crossed over her chest and her hair pulled over her shoulder exposing one side of her neck, he gulped and tried to fight his urge to move forward and place his lips on the piece of skin between her neck and shoulder. Moving closer to her he placed his hands on her arms looking up at her face in the reflection of the mirror, her big dark brown eyes glistening as she watched him nervously, a small smile forming on her lips encouraging him to keep going. Finally unable to control himself he bent his head to her neck and sealed his lips to her skin, sucking lightly, rousing a light moan from her lips as she arched her back into his chest, one arm around his neck and the other laying on top of his hand that gripped her hip, his fingertips digging into her flesh lightly.

'You look so beautiful' he whispered huskily in her ear as he let his hands travel from her hips up to enclose around her breasts, a sweet moan emitted from her rosy lips as she laid her head against him, enjoying his touch. With a light touch of his hand, he made her turn to face him and trailed kisses from her soft lips, and down her body, running his tongue down her flat tummy, until her underwear brushed against his mouth and looking up to get her approval, which he was soon given as Phoebe nodes and let her fingers dig into his armoured shoulders.

Phoebe, sighed and smiled as she stirred on the clod bathroom floor, looking up at the black clad figure of batman, his eyes firmly set on hers, watching her every movement. 'What' she asked her voice a little husky from the nights earlier activities, he ran cold, ungloved fingers over her cheek as he bent his head to place a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back slightly and whispering in her ear, 'Will you marry me?'


	10. Is he good?

Recap:

Phoebe, sighed and smiled as she stirred on the clod bathroom floor, looking up at the black clad figure of batman, his eyes firmly set on hers, watching her every movement. 'What' she asked her voice a little husky from the nights earlier activities, he ran cold, ungloved fingers over her cheek as he bent his head to place a soft kiss on her lips, before pulling back slightly and whispering in her ear, 'Will you marry me?'

'You what?' Phoebe asked, her eyes as wide as saucers as she sat up and turned to look at Batman, clutching the towel to her chest, as if hiding her naked body from the eyes of the man beside her, even though he had already seen her naked, it was almost a defence mechanism. With her free hand she tucked some pieces of long, chocolate coloured curls behind her ears, so he could examine her face better. 'D...Did you just ask me to Marry you?' she blinked rapidly her long eye lashes briefly fluttering against her cheeks as she blinked, her lips held open in an shocked expression.

Batman looked to the ground sadly before rolling onto his back and covering his face with his hands, hiding his expression from Phoebe, 'I know, it's ... it's stupid, forget I even asked' he rumbled through his fingers the sound coming out muffled. Phoebe sighed softly and let her surprised expression melt into a smile, as she leaned forward to remove his hands from his place, leaning against his chest looking up at him, as he gazed back at her from his newly removed hands. 'It isn't stupid, and there's nothing in the world I'd love more.' She smiled up at him laying her head down on top of her that was stretched across his armoured chest, all her hair sliding to one side except one curly strand that remained clinging to the exposed flesh of her shoulder. He looked incredibly shocked, his mouth almost hanging open at her words, 'Are you saying yes?' he asked, his voice still scratchy but somewhat softer as he clasped her face in his hands drawing her up his body and loser to him until her face was hovering inches away from his own, his deep, intensely dark eyes searching hers, as she nodded, a beautiful grin on her face as she whispered 'yes, I am!' Her smile was infectious and it only took seconds for his face to crack into a smile mimicking hers, a look of love and desire in his eyes as he wrapped his fingers in her hair and brought her lips down to meet his in a frantic and passionate kiss, running his tongue across her bottom lip encouraging her to open her mouth, allowing his tongue access to rub and battle against hers, as his free hand gripped her hip lightly, just like before.

'I really have to go, but I'll be back tonight to discuss things, remember if you need me, even if you suspect anything strange, I want you to page me, that pager is linked directly to me and its only for you, so press it if you need to.' Batman said to Phoebe crouching on the sill of her bay window, the wind billowing his cape out behind him. She nodded and tightened her hand around the small black pager he had given her, her eyes focused on his as he leaned forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead and then her nose, pulling back to look deep into her eyes before once again capturing her lips in a breath taking kiss. 'I love you' he whispered against her lips before rubbing his nose against hers and slinking away out of the window leaving her alone gazing out at Gotham City's early morning mist.

Walking back into her bedroom Phoebe looked into her full length mirror examining her reflection, her long dark curls pulled up into a loose ponytail, pieces falling haphazardly around her face, her usually pale skin flushed with happiness but tainted slightly with ugly bruises and tiny cuts from her time with the joker, her big dark eyes now holding a happiness she hadn't seen in herself since _him_, this made her heart glow and she nodded to herself '_I am going to make the most of my new life! And it's going to start now!'_ Happy with her decision she grabbed a blanket off of a chair in her bedroom before plonking herself down on her comfy sofa in front of the tele, flicking through the channels she saw St. Trinians two and smiled to herself putting her control down to watch the film, but found herself reaching for her phone, to check in with her friends, dialling Sophie's number she waited as it rang before Sophie picked up and screeched down the receiver at her.

'Phoebe? It's you! Are you safe? Are you home? Are you hurt? How did you get away from The Joker! We were all so worried, and we miss you so much!' Phoebe grinned at her best friend's garbling, shaking her head before answering.

'Yes, Soph it's me, yes I'm safe and Yes I'm home. No I'm not hurt, well other than a few cuts and bruises, and Batman saved me, he brought me back here. And I miss you too.'

The two girls chatted and filled each other in on what happened and finally the conversation landed on the Subject of Batman.

'See, I told you he has a thing for you girl!' Sophie giggled, not yet aware of her best friend's situation.

'That's defiantly true Soph, I give you that!' Phoebe stated a knowing giggle in her voice.

'Oh My God!' Sophie squealed happily! 'Are you telling me something happened? Please tell me something happened?' she begged 'Oh my god Phoebe did you have Sex with him? Is he good? He has to be with that body? Oh go on, tell me!'

Phoebe laughed out loud at her frantic questions. 'Well there's a lot I need to tell you, I need to you to calm down so I can explain it all, because believe me it'll take a lot of explaining.' When Phoebe had finished explaining her new life and what had happened, she waited for Sophie's reaction, which she guessed would be hyper and happy and was surprised when all she heard on the other end of the phone was Sophie's excited 'Oh My God' and a hefty thud as she hit the floor.


	11. The man behind the mask

Recap:

Phoebe laughed out loud at her frantic questions. 'Well there's a lot I need to tell you, I need to you to calm down so I can explain it all, because believe me it'll take a lot of explaining.' When Phoebe had finished explaining her new life and what had happened, she waited for Sophie's reaction, which she guessed would be hyper and happy and was surprised when all she heard on the other end of the phone was Sophie's excited 'Oh My God' and a hefty thud as she hit the floor.

_Flash forward 3 months_

Phoebe sat at the lavish white dressing table, jars of blusher, trays of eye shadow and mounds of lipsticks littering the table top, all looking at her as if begging her to try that shade for her big day. Sighing she looked at herself in the mirror watching Sophie fussing and rushing around rearranging the four bouquets on the main table, making sure the white petals of the roses weren't wilting, and shouting down the phone to her boyfriend Max who was organising the music in the small, hopefully unknown venue, Emily was crouched on the floor, still in her jeans surrounded by several high tech looking cameras and around ten rolls of film still in their boxes, Issy was moving some final pieces of her long dark curls into its pretty up do and sealing it in place with diamante flower hairgrips, and finally back to herself, seeing herself as an unmarried woman for the last time, her big dark eyes sparkled with excitement and nerves, her cheeks turned pink as she thought about her day.

'There all done! You look beautiful Phoebe! Just you make up now.' Issy said as she handed Phoebe a mirror to check the back of her hair in, before bending to check her own long red hair in the mirror. Phoebe spun around on her chair to thank Issy, before the redhead hugged her and strode off to change into her bridesmaid dress, hanging up on the door along with Sophie and Emily's. Sophie appeared at Phoebe's side dragging a chair with her, ready to start applying Phoebe's make up for her, she had small held back tears pearling in the corner of her eye as she brushed a light layer of foundation to her pale skin.

'You, uh, you ready?' stuttered Sophie, tears choking her voice up, making Phoebe smile.

'Yeah Soph, I'm ready. You look more unsure than I am, you know I'm going to be fine, he'll look after me, stop worrying.' Phoebe reassured her placing a hand gently on her shoulder careful to avoid jogging Sophie's path of makeup.

Sophie nodded and sniffed clearing her head of the soppy thoughts. 'So, has he told you his real Identity? I mean, you have to find out, you're getting married how can you not?'

Phoebe just smiled as she stood from her stool as Sophie had finished and changed into her dress. 'Someday I'll find out Soph, but for now, I think it's safer for us both if I don't you know? And after all, it was the man in the mask I fell in love with.' Sophie just nodded and the girls prepared themselves to walk into the hotel room where the small, personal congregation was waiting for the wedding to start.

Phoebe looked from Alfred, who was officiating the small service, to Batman, who was holding her hand lightly in his and repeating the words leaving the old butler's mouth, his eyes never leaving hers, almost sucking her into his passionately deep dark eyes, a beautiful diamond encrusted wedding band held between in fingers of his spare hand. Almost without hearing his words, she watched his mouth repeat the words 'I do' a burning warmth flowing through her heart.

'I now pronounce you, man and wife, you may kiss the bride.' Alfred announced a warm smile lighting up his kind, old face.

Batman grinned and took Phoebe's hand sliding the ring onto her finger, and held the tips of her fingers looking at the ring on her finger, claiming her as his. He looked back up into Phoebe's expectant eyes and, smirked, pulling her towards him in a tight embrace, fastening his lips onto hers in a breath taking kiss. Pulling away he whispered in her ear, his voice husky with desire 'I love you'

'Phoebe, Batman, smile for me' Emily called as she crouched snapping wedding photographs of the happy couple, trying not to drape her lemon bridesmaid dress on the dirty floor. Phoebe, turned to face Batman again for the second time that afternoon, smiling the happiest smile she'd ever had, the snapping of the camera's lens continuing taking photographs of the pair. Batman, smiled down at her petite figure and wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her against him and bent his head to kiss her lips, the soft flesh of his mouth attacking hers, gently running his tongue over her lip she opened her mouth allowing him access and letting out a small groan of pleasure as she squeezed her eyes closed, hoping to keep the moment alive, relishing the feel of his body against hers and the warm summer wind stirring her hair slightly.

'They're such a beautiful couple aren't they?' Commissioner Gordon whispered to Issy, Lucius Fox and Alfred, who were standing close to him, watching the goings on. As low as the whisper was it hit Phoebe's ears and it made her feel special, turning her head in their direction and smiling in thanks.

Phoebe laid her head on batman's chest as he held her close to him with one arm and held her hand with the other swaying the soft slow music engulfing the dance floor and the numerous dancing couples. The light chiffon of her white wedding dress floating with her movement, his body hard and warm against her. Looking over Batman's shoulder she watched her family and friends dancing at chit chatting happily around the ball room of the hotel, Sophie and Max swaying along to the music like them, a half empty glass of rose champagne dangling from her hand, Issy dancing with one of Gordon's detectives and Emily stood at the bar, taking photos of the people around her.

'Are you ok baby?' Batman husked in her ear, looking at her weary face, 'Are you tired? Want to sit down?' Nodding gratefully, she let herself be lead away from the dance floor by the hand as Batman found a seat and sat down pulling her down on top of his lap and nodding to a waiter who had placed two glasses of champagne on the table in front of them.

'You look stunning you know that?' he growled, placing kisses on her exposed shoulders, his left hand cradling her close to his chest, the other playing with the loose ties of her dress that hung down her back. Phoebe picked up her glass of champagne and sipped the bubbly pink liquid, giggling as a few of the bubble went up her nose popping and tickling her. Batman groaned in her ear and she turned to face him, 'Please don't move like that love, I won't be able to control myself.' Her eyes widened in realisation of what he meant as he reached up at kissed her franticly before pulling away and casting a look around the room before whispering, 'You want to get out of here? I love that dress on you, but it'd look much better on the floor.' He grinned naughtily, leading along by her hand. Phoebe laughed following him saying, 'Oh man, that was lame! But I agree!'


	12. The End

**Just a warning this last chapter is rated M, its got a bit of naughtiness in!**

Recap:

'You look stunning you know that?' he growled, placing kisses on her exposed shoulders, his left hand cradling her close to his chest, the other playing with the loose ties of her dress that hung down her back. Phoebe picked up her glass of champagne and sipped the bubbly pink liquid, giggling as a few of the bubble went up her nose popping and tickling her. Batman groaned in her ear and she turned to face him, 'Please don't move like that love, I won't be able to control myself.' Her eyes widened in realisation of what he meant as he reached up at kissed her franticly before pulling away and casting a look around the room before whispering, 'You want to get out of here? I love that dress on you, but it'd look much better on the floor.' He grinned naughtily, leading along by her hand. Phoebe laughed following him saying, 'Oh man, that was lame! But I agree!'

'Ah, here's our room!' Batman rumbled, pointing to the inscribed sign on the door proclaiming the room as the 'honeymoon suite' Phoebe reached for the door handle, the plastic room key in her hand when she was stopped by Batman's hand coming down on top of hers, looking up into his eyes she saw flames of love and desire licking up around his dark brown irises, 'we are going to do this properly, as it should be done.' He said a hoarse laugh leaving his lips as he reached beneath her to pick up, one hand behind her back and one hooked beneath her knees, and her arms thrown around her neck. With a small kick to the door, he entered the bedroom with Phoebe cradled to his chest.

Batman placed her down on top of the petal covered bed, her dress flowing out around her making her resemble an angel. Moving over her he kneeled between her legs and lovingly removed her dress, sliding the chiffon down her legs, showing off her tanned legs, crossed beneath her, her breasts and nether regions clad in lacy white garments, and her legs up to her thighs coated in shimmering white stockings, her strappy white high heeled shoes still attached to her feet. Tentatively Batman slipped a shoe off one foot, kissing her toes through the mesh of her stockings, and then repeating the action with her other foot.

Holding her left leg in his loose grip, he ran his lips down her calf in soft, loving kisses, and up her inner thigh in a agonisingly slow trek, until her reached her garter, rolling his tongue around the ruched material, before peeling the mesh down her leg, and off of her foot, before starting the same action on her other leg. Leaning up to her lips, he kissed her feverishly, his tongue entering her mouth and battling with hers, an immense heat igniting at their contact, his hands stroking and kneading her sides, encouraging small moans of lust and pleasure to tumble out of her lips. Leaving her lips he worked his way to her neck, sucking gently on her sensitive spot, reddening the skin with each soft little nip and suck before moving downward to her smooth, creamy breasts straining against the white lace of her bra, her nipples poking out against the soft material, making his mouth water. Reaching round behind her back, making her arch into his chest, her head hanging back behind her, her unclipped her bra with one hand, throwing the ripped material away from the pair, leaving her breast on show.

Licking his lips at the sight Batman bowed his head and took one of her nipples in his mouth, running his tongue over the hard peak and occasionally grazing it with his teeth, his other hand massaging her other breast gently earning more lustful moans and incoherent words to leave her lips. Phoebe felt her eyes roll back in her head when Batman ran his hand from her breast down her belly, his fingers tickling her skin, and slipping into her ivory lace thong. Her breath caught in her throat feeling his finger massaging her clit under her underwear, making her moan loudly. 'Good god! Please!' she begged, watching his figure in the moonlight, as he gazed up at her before sliding a finger into her, cutting her words of and making her gasp in pleasure, her eyes wide. When he started to move his finger, building up a high pressure inside her she threw her head back into the pillow and she let out a squeal, rocking her hips to meet the movement of his hand.

Removing his finger from her Batman sat back, observing her pleading look, 'What? What do you want?' he teased as he leaned forward tearing her underwear away from her body, totally revealing herself to him, his mouth watered at the sight, and he bent and ran his tongue up through her slit lapping her spilled juices from her excitement, making her almost scream, holding the pillow over her face trying to muffle the sound.

Phoebe watched as he sat back from her, using his hand to wipe juices away from her lips before reaching up and removing his mask and armour suit, allowing her to see his body, but the light not good enough to let her see his face, just the silhouette of his features. Unable to hold herself back anymore, now seeing his naked body, she moved forward kneeling in front of him on the bed, grabbing his throbbing manhood in her hand gliding her fingers down across his hot flesh, beads of white pre cum glistening on his tip. Flicking her tongue over it, she relished the salty taste as it slid down her throat, hearing a ragged growl leave his lips as he grabbed her lovingly around her waist, pulling her down on top of him, looking into her eyes to check if she was ready for him. His pace at first slow, letting her get used to his size, but his pace increasing upon hearing her moans encouraging him to move faster inside her.

After a while Phoebe felt her stomach and abdomen begin to tingle with a white hot heat that climbed up through her body, refusing to relent in ecstasy, her body tightening around him once again receiving a series of pleasured moans from his throat. She collapsed back into the white pillow as her climax came to a stop, soon being followed by a loud grunt from Batman as he came, his body becoming rigid as he shot into her body. He rolled off of her and onto his side of the bed, relishing the cool feel of the white sheets. Batman placed his hand on her cheek looking into her eyes as he kissed her on the lips whispering he loved her. She smiled laying her head against his chest and drifted off to sleep to the sound of his heart beat.

Phoebe smiled as she awoke in the morning, the light of the sun warming her face and glinting off of her new wedding ring. Rolling over she went to cuddle into Batman, but stopped upon seeing his uncovered skin being lit by the sun, skin littered with various size scars, and his soft looking dark hair splayed out upon the pillow. Her mouth dropped open as he rolled over revealing his face to her. 'Oh my god!' she whispered to herself, her hand against her lips, 'I'm married to Bruce Wayne!'


End file.
